1. Field
The following description relates to a user interface device capable of providing a user with a convenience in the operability of the device, and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic apparatuses including home appliances, such as a washing machine, a refrigerator, an oven, and an air condition, for example, are provided with a user interface device enabling a user to select a desired function.
In recent years, various user interface devices have been suggested for a distinctive user interface as well as superior design in an attempt to offer an electronic apparatus having various user interfaces.
According to such an effort, a single product is able to be equipped with various functions, but if a large number of functions are simply grouped by functionalities and applied to a product, there is a need for various input types and methods corresponding to the number of functions equipped to perform the respective functions, causing a user to have a difficulty in using the product. Such a difficulty occurs when the user interface fails to reduce the gap between a user and the technology, leading to a user feeling a burden involved with manipulating the product.
That is, a conventional user interface device requires a large number of button manipulations to select the type of a desired function, select multistage-option groups of the selected function, select an option of the function selected at each option group, or class, and execute the corresponding function by reflecting the option selected at each option group. In addition, in order to support an interaction with various functions, additional buttons or input keys are required.